Dark Mouse
Biography Dark Mouse (Kenneth V.) was the founder and administrator for the large vermin based Redwall Online Community club known as Dark Mouse's Cove. Due to the success of Dark Mouse's Cove, this ROC character became well known between 1998 - 2002. He was also the founder of the first vermin online publication known as the Dead Parrots Tavern in 2000 and the founder of Cove Productions which administered various vermin based clubs and assisted others in setting up their own such clubs. The character Dark Mouse was a short dark-furred mouse who was captured by vermin sailors at a young age and raised with a vermin setting depicted in the Redwall book series. Due to this, although he was a mouse he acted like a vermin character. Over his life he rose to the position of the leader of the vermin horde of pirates, known collectively as Dark Mouse's Cove. Dark Mouse was one of the first characters in the ROC to adopt the concept of a vermin-based goodbeast character. Dark Mouse was viewed by many as an innovative Redwall club designer, pioneering many of the club activities which became popular amongst many clubs during the golden age of the ROC. Such activities as quests based on fake maps, and the incorporation of slaves as depicted in the Redwall book series into the club's structure are attributed to Dark Mouse. Dark Mouse founded Dark Mouse's Cove based on the obscure vermin club, Bloodbane's Fortress, where he was an active member. When this club closed, he decided to found his own vermin club, Dark Mouse's Cove. Education *High School (2003) *University of Western Ontario, BMSc (2007) *University of Toronto, MD (2012) Controversy Dark Mouse and his role in the ROC was often viewed as controversial. Public disputes would erupt between him and Ublaz, the leader and founder of rival vermin club Sampetra INSU. The character Dark Mouse was despised by many goodbeast characters within the ROC. In the spirit of the vermin theme of his club he often declared "war" on many different Redwall clubs. Although these events were officially supposed to be role-play based, they often developed into flame wars on club message boards. Leaving the ROC In 1999, Kenneth V. started high school. Due to this he had less time to dedicate to Redwall activities and his hundreds of active club members. At the same time his interests shifted elsewhere. As a result, Dead Parrot's Tavern was shut down in September 2000. During the winter of 2000, updates of Dark Mouse's Cove became less common. In January of 2002, Kenneth V. was elected to be the youth representative on the board of directors for the Papyrus Hurriculum Villa Foundation and thus shut down Dark Mouse's Cove due to lack of time and a shift in his own personal interests. The club shut down without any warning and disappeared from the ROC. The legacy of Dark Mouse lived on in various other attempts to launch a new Dark Mouse's Cove. Yet, none of these new projects were directly associated with Kenneth V. Many had other individuals playing their own version of Dark Mouse. Thus, in 2002 there were several minor short lived Dark Mouse characters. Current Activites Since leaving the ROC, Kenneth V. has completed a degree in medical sciences at the University of Western Ontario and is currently earning a medical doctorate to become a physician. In the summer of 2008, Kenneth V. appeared on a reality television show called Endless Europe. Category:ROC Category:ROC People Category:People